1. Field
Embodiments relate to a motor driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small precision motors are typically categorized as alternating current (AC) motors, direct current (DC) motors, brushless DC motors or reluctance motors.
Such small motors are widely used in AV apparatuses, computers, home appliances, housing facilities and industrial facilities. In particular, home appliances form the largest market for small motors. The quality of home appliances is gradually improving and downsizing, low noise and low power consumption of motors driven in home appliances are required.
A BLDC motor does not have a brush and a commutator, does not cause mechanical friction loss, sparks, or noise, and is excellent speed control and torque control. In addition, speed control does not result in loss and the BLDC motor benefits from a high efficiency as result of a small motor size. In addition, since BLDC motors can be easily downsized, have high durability, long lifespans, and do not require maintenance, BLDC motors have gradually become widely used in home appliances.
Recently, research into diversification of a signal pattern of a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal for controlling an inverter for providing a three-phase ac voltage to a BLDC motor has been conducted.